Unknown Forewarnings
by Gfam89
Summary: Kagome dreams something terrible. Will it come true? Or will she be unable to stop it from happening? Short chapter story. No lemon, some blood.
1. A Growing Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That right goes to Rumiko Takahashi and those VIZ people.**

**A/N: This story came to me in the middle of the night, just like all my other's. And like my other's, I can't get any sleep until I at least write an outline. I don't want to make this a one-shot, but it will be a very short chapter story. You could call it a three-piece one-shot if you like. But I might write an epilogue if I want to. Well, please read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Unknown Forewarnings

**Chapter One: A Growing Fear**

Kagome ran through her bedroom door and down the stairs. Her breathing had become ragged as she ran for her dear life. Tripping over own feet, she fell down the stairs, coming to a deafening crash on the ground floor. If her grandfather hadn't woken after that, nothing would wake him.

Brushing the hair out of her face, Kagome looked over her shoulder as she tried to stand up. She felt as though her entire being were bruised. She could see the shadow of the demon flicker on the wall as it moved closer to her. With as much might as she could muster, she heaved herself off of the ground and practically through herself through the sliding front door. Running along the grounds, she had only one thought.

'_I need Inuyasha!'_

However the demon started to speed up behind her, anticipating where she was going. With brute strength, he slashed at her back. Luckily she had been running fast enough to not be ripped to shreds, but not so lucky that she now had three long gashes on her back.

She screamed in agony, falling to the ground. She leaned on her right elbow and kicked with all the vigor she had left. She had kicked him good, much to her surprise. Right in the abdomen.

She took advantage of this distraction and ran into the well house. But before she could close the door behind her, a claw came from underneath, cutting the bottom of her foot and brining her down to the ground, crying from the pain.

Two hands gripped her shoulders and she was forced to turn over so that she laid on her back now. Now forced to look at the demon, the last thing she saw were two bright red eyes and a large clawed arm poised above her ready to strike.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clutching her chest, Kagome sat up. She was having a hard time breathing, as though she had run a mile, and was now looking at her surroundings, frantically looking for her attacker. She then realized that she was sitting in her sleeping bag. Her friends were also asleep. She tried to calm down, but with no such luck. The dream had seemed so vivid. As though it had really happened. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She tried to forget the images she saw. The pain she had felt. But the harder she tried to forget it, the clearer it became. She rolled over in her sleeping bag, careful not to wake the peacefully snoozing fox demon beside her. All she could do was to think to herself, _'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.' _Not like that really worked though.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later the next day, the group decided to rest up and eat. Inuyasha hadn't complained much considering he was hungry as well. Kagome had been kind of quiet all day, and everyone seemed to notice this but Inuyasha. When everyone finished eating Kagome cleaned the bowls then walked to Inuyasha.

"What?" he growled at her.

"I'm going for a walk. I was wondering if you would like to come with me." She looked at Inuyasha with hopeful, puppy dog eyes. No pun intended. Inuyasha gulped. There was no way he could resist that look.

"Feh. Whatever. Somebody has to look after you I guess."

Kagome nodded and held out her hand to help Inuyasha off the ground, but he merely brushed it aside and stood. They left the clearing, leaving a curious monk and demon exterminator to wonder. Shippo and Kirara had already fallen asleep.

Just as Miroku had already begun to follow, Sango had hit him upside the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Just where do you think you're going?" she asked menacingly.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking for many minutes now. It was starting to get dark, but the moon shone brightly over the lands. Illuminating everything the light touched. Especially Kagome, Inuyasha noticed.

"Kagome it's getting dark. Maybe we should head back now."

"No, not yet. Please, can we at least rest in the clearing up ahead?" she pleaded. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine."

"Great!" she grabbed his hand and led him up the hill. Inuyasha blushed.

She let go of his hand and lay down on the grass. Inuyasha followed suit and lay next to her. Kagome smiled slightly. This was nice. _'Beautiful moon, peace and quiet, no Kikyo. Just me and Inuyasha all along.' _

But her smile faltered when she thought back to why she had brought Inuyasha here. She needed to talk to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Kagome hesitated. "Do…do you consider me as…just a shard detector?"

Inuyasha was thrown back by this question. "W-well, I, uh, feh. Of course you're just a shard detector." He growled at himself mentally. Why did he always refuse to be kind to her? However the response was different than he expected. Instead of crying, or calling him an idiot, or sitting him, she laid there emotionless.

"Good" she finally said.

Inuyasha sat up to look at her clearly. Something was definitely wrong. "What do mean 'good'?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face. She grinned at his apparent confusion. "I mean, it's good that you think of me as just a shard detector. That way, if the day ever comes, I won't have to hurt so much when we're forced apart."

"Forced apart?"

"When the shards are complete, and Naraku is destroyed, I'll have to return home. And even if I didn't go home, you're going to go to hell with Kikyo. Either way, we're going to be separated in the end. I would like it to hurt as little as possible. It will if you don't care about me."

Inuyasha felt bad. He felt hurt for Kagome thinking that he didn't care about her. And he felt guilty because he knew that it was because of the way he always treated her. What could he say to make her feel better? There was nothing.

Kagome sat up. "Alright Inuyasha. Let's head back now." She stood up and started to walk away. She turned when she realized that Inuyasha wasn't following her. "Inuyasha…is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked back to her. Shaking his thoughts from his head, he stood up and followed Kagome back to camp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Kagome had planned on going home. But now she was starting to have second thoughts.

"What is it now, wench?" Inuyasha asked irritated. It had taken many 'sits' for him to agree to this, and he wasn't about to let all that go to waste.

Kagome looked over at him from across the well. She had been staring into it for quite some time, and Inuyasha was beginning to get antsy. "What? Oh, nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something."

"Well then get going" he told her.

Kagome nodded her head and jumped in. The blue and purple lights swirled around her as she passed through time. Finally they stopped and she felt her feet hit ground.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I thought this story all on my own. So if it is in ANY way similar to yours or anyone else's that you know of, than please tell me, and refrain from foul language.**

**But that was just the first chapter. It only took me two hours to write, and I didn't write an outline. I do hope you enjoyed this so far, and if I get enough reviews I'll post the next one. There will probably be only two chapters. Sorry but I don't think I'll be able to prolong this story much.**

**Please read and review, tell me what you think. Flames are welcome.**


	2. Loved Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That right goes to Rumiko Takahashi and those VIZ people.**

**A/N: This was going to have two chapters but I decided to draw it out a little bit. I know that nobody reviewed last chapter, but no one really reviews the first chapter, I've noticed. But how about you read this chapter now. Huh?**

**Unknown Forewarnings**

**Chapter Two: Loved Lost**

Kagome was at home sitting at her desk, doing her homework. School had been extra boring. She had done her test well, but everything else was not worth coming back. She shouldn't have left the feudal era for this. When she had gone home she found out her little brother Sota was spending the night at a friend's house because he had been playing soccer at his friend's house pretty late. Kagome's mom had to go to the store pretty late at night and her grandfather had fallen asleep. The house was eerily silent. The phone rang and Kagome ran down the stairs to get it.

"Hello?" she asked.

She ran to her grandfather's room. "Grandpa! Someone's one the phone for you!" she yelled through the door. There was no answer. She opened the door a crack and spotted her grandfather. He was in a deep sleep and it didn't seem like anything would be waking him up anytime soon. Kagome closed the door.

"I'm sorry but he's asleep right now. Can I take a message?"

After writing a quick note, she hung up the receiver and went back up to her room. When she entered, tried turning on the light, but the light bulb short circuited.

"Damn it" she said angrily. She tried to turn on her lamp, but it didn't work. She must have short circuited the entire house. Her mom was not going to be happy.

She searched her drawers for a flashlight when she heard scratching at her window. She looked but saw nothing. She finally found her flashlight just when another scratch came. _'It's not Inuyasha, is it?'_ she questioned herself. Pointing her light at her window, she could see the vague outline of something. When her eyes adjusted, she saw fur and claws. She gasped and dropped her light.

The creature growled and smashed through her window. Kagome screamed and backed up against her door. The thing crawled inside and Kagome saw a bright gleam coming from its forehead.

'_A sacred jewel shard!'_

He growled at her again. Then it spoke. "Give me your jewel shards, and I might make your death less painful."

Kagome was scared, but tried to hide it. "Ha! Like I'd give it to you. Either way you're going to try to kill me."

The demon snarled at her and leaped. But Kagome was ready. As fast as she could, she opened the door and slammed it so that the demon slammed face first into the other side. She tried running down the stairs but tripped and fell instead. Getting up off the floor she ran as fast as she could outside. But the demon caught up to her and slashed at her back. After kicking him, she ran into the well house but a clawed foot caught her ankle and she fell forward. Forced on her back she struggled but couldn't get free. The demon raised a clawed arm poised above her ready to strike. He swung his arm and sliced through her stomach. Kagome screamed. The pain was unimaginable. She would be dead quickly, and she knew it. The demon pulled out his arm and licked it clean of her blood.

"I told you that if you gave me the shards that I would make this less painful. Just remember, you chose this pain. He poised his claw over Kagome once more as she gasped as blood filled her lungs. "But I don't want to sit here and wait for you to die."

Before his claw reached her though, it fell silently to the ground and the demon screamed in agony. The demon backed away, but Kagome couldn't see who was there.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life" growled a familiar voice.

'_Inuyasha!'_

Before the demon could speak, Inuyasha sliced with his own claws. Shaking the blood off, Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome lying on the ground. The smell of her blood pierced his nose. It was one of the hardest things to see her like this. "Kagome…" he couldn't think of what to do. She was going to die and he knew it. He held her head and set it in his lap. Her breathing had become shallow and she was losing more blood by the second.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I won't be able…to find the…jewel shards f-for you."

Inuyasha shut his eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't let his tears fall. "Kagome, I don't care about that. Don't you see? I only care about you. Nothing else." He laid a hand on her cheek, which was steadily becoming cold. "I'm sorry that I never told you. You're more than just a shard detector to me." He felt himself choking on his words. But he had to tell her. "Kagome I…I love you. More than anything. I don't think I could have ever loved Kikyo as much as I love you." He couldn't help as his tears flowed freely from his eyes. Kagome leaned a hand up to caress his face, wiping his tears.

"Don't cry Inuyasha. I love you too. I always have. I was just too stupid to tell you how I truly felt." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I was the stupid one not you."

Kagome chuckled quietly and closed her eyes. "Maybe we were both being stupid."

Her hand fell limply from his face, and was no longer breathing. Inuyasha laid his head on her chest and cried silently for his fallen love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha woke from his perch high in the sacred tree. The tears were still fresh on his face. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and saw that it was becoming darker.

'What the hell was that?' he asked himself. 'That was a dream right? No it couldn't be. I seemed so real.' Inuyasha looked back at the sky. 'It happened at night! Oh no. Kagome!'

Inuyasha jumped down and ran to the well. He jumped in without a second thought, hoping that he would make it in time.

**Author's Note: In case anyone's wondering, both Inuyasha and Kagome are having the same premonition. Their both seeing what is going to happen in the future. I don't think it's uncommon. Haven't you ever had a dream and it becomes true. I once dreamt that it would snow, and it snowed the next day. My mom and older sister once had the exact same dream, the exact same night. Freaky huh?**

**At the beginning of the first chapter, Kagome was dreaming. At the very beginning of this chapter, Inuyasha is dreaming. It's as simple as that. Please read and review and I'll post the next chapter soon. Thank you.**


	3. Just In Time

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and stuff are not owned by me. Yet.**

**A/N: Final chapter. Hope you like.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Unknown Forewarnings**

**Chapter Three: Just In Time**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Listening closely he could hear the faint sound of a door bursting open. Next thing he heard was the loud thump and gasp as something hit the ground, along with the smell of blood.

Bursting through the well house door, the figures before him paused in their actions.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome from the ground.

Before he could respond, the demon took his attention from Kagome and advanced on Inuyasha. "Stupid half-demon."

Inuyasha quickly dodged the demons attack, and drove his claws through his chest. The demon sputtered out blood. Unable to talk, the demon fell to the ground, covered in blood.

Shaking the blood off his claw, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, still looking at him questioningly. Without a second thought, Inuyasha lifted her up and took her into the house, and away from the blood soaked demon lying on the ground.

Once inside the house, Inuyasha gently set her on the couch, trying to be careful not to hurt her more. He had winced when he saw the gashes on her back, but she was sitting in front of him now, so he didn't have to see it. He could tell that her shirt was barely hanging off her shoulders, obviously from the demons claws. Hurriedly he pulled off his outer shirt and placed it around Kagome.

"Thank you" she said whisperingly. Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He kept replaying the dream in his mind. Seeing her dead.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of Kagome, and took her into a bone crushing embrace. Kagome was shocked, but she knew he had been worried about her. But that didn't make the pain subside.

"Ow" she said. Inuyasha let go immediately.

"Sorry"

"It's ok."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't apologize, Inuyasha. But I'm kind of surprised that you came at all. How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I had a dream. I saw you being attacked, but I was too late and you ended up dying in my arms."

Kagome could see the pain in his eyes. "Oh Inuyasha. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked sounding shocked.

"For making you worry. I know you need me to find the jewel shards." She smiled sadly looking down at her own feet.

Inuyasha's mouth was slightly open. She thought that he only cared about the jewel shards.

'_Wait,'_ he thought to himself. _'If that dream that he had was real, than if things had gone that way, she would have told him that she loved him.' _

Lifting her face up with one hand, Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome I care about _you_. Not the jewel shards, not about becoming a full demon. Only you."

Kagome couldn't speak. _'Is he saying what I think he's saying?'_

"Kagome you're more than just a shard detector. You're everything to me. I love you more than anything in _this_ world _and_ my own."

"What?"

"I love you Kagome." Sitting still, Kagome was shocked to say the least. Finally collecting her thoughts and voice, she grabbed onto his hands with her own, smiling at him.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I always have." Inuyasha grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was too stupid to tell you." Kagome shook her head.

"I was the stupid one. Not you."

Inuyasha smiled. He leaned forward kissing Kagome gently, almost teasingly. "Maybe we were both being stupid." Kissing her again, he thought one thing.

You never really know what you got until it's gone. And he had experienced it first hand. Luckily for him, he saved her in time.

Fin

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't help it.**

**I've been trying to think of some way to make Inuyasha realize his feelings once he loses her. But I didn't want her to die. I wanted to make this a horror/tragedy fic but I didn't want it to be gross. Believe me, if I had made it horror, there'd be nothing left of the characters once I was through with them. So after much thinking, I came up with this. Hope you liked it. And I really hope you review. Please! I would be forever grateful. And I'll reply if you want. Got any questions? I'm sure I can answer them. So thank you to those who did review, and I hope you will continue to do so.**


End file.
